Still
by ashxloren
Summary: It takes a wedding to make them realize the long-time feelings they've had for eachother. Ted/OC Brett DiBiase/OC Cody/OC


**I only own the OC Characters! :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"She wants that flower arrangement over there." Ashley Steele said and pointing to the spot where it needed to be placed. She sighed running her hand through her hair. It was hard work to be the maid of honor but she was glad she was.

"I think someone needs a break." Ashley heard a voice behind her say. She turned around to see the smiling face of Brett DiBiase. That smile always made her weak at the knees but right no she had to keep her composure.

"I can't. There's a lot to be done." Ashley said about to walk away but Brett grabbed her hand. Again, it was hard but she had to keep her composure.

"Which is what the wedding planner can worry about. It's what they're paid to do." Brett said.

"Do you know how OCD she is on detail with this wedding?" Ashley asked. Ashley was referring to the bride Emma, who also was her twin sister. "She wants everything to be perfect."

"And I don't think she wants her maid of honor to be frazzled before or even during the wedding." Brett said. "Come on, you're coming with me to relax."

"But..." Ashley said as Brett started to pull her away with him.

"No buts, Ash. You're going to go sit on the back porch and relax." Brett said. Ashley was childhood friends with the DiBiase family along with Emma. They were the same age as Brett.

* * *

Brett brought her onto the porch and had her sit down on the porch swing with him.

"So, how long do I have to sit here and relax?" Ashley asked looking at Brett.

"Well, sitting here, not that long. The relaxing part, the rest of the day." Brett said smirking at Ashley.

"What? I can't do that, Brett." Ashley said getting up from the swing and tried to walk away to only have Brett pull her down onto his lap.

"You are not leaving, little girl." Brett said. "You've done enough for this wedding. It's time for you to sit back and let others do the stuff you think you need to do."

"Brett, I can't just sit back and do nothing. This is my sister's wedding we're talking about." Ashley said trying to get out of Brett's grip but it just tightened.

"Ash, you've done enough for this." Brett said. They heard the door to the porch open up. Both of them looked and saw Ted, the groom and Brett's older brother, walk out. He saw them.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Ted asked.

"I'm trying to get her to relax from this wedding planning stuff." Brett said. "But she's being stubborn."

"Because there's a lot that has to be done." Ashley said.

"Ash, you've done more than both Emma and I asked of you." Ted said.

"See... Not only I think that." Brett said. Ashley stuck her tongue out at him.

"You need to take a break and relax from all the planning. You also need to make sure Emma doesn't become a bridezila or seriously go insane." Ted said.

"Fine." Ashley said giving up.

"Thank you." Ted said. Brett saw his and Ted's father walk out onto the porch.

"Well, it's nice to finally see you relaxing, Ashley." Ted Sr. said.

"Yeah, no thanks to your sons." Ashley said. "I think Mike is my favorite now." Brett tickled her side and she moved around in his grasp. "That's it, when we go back to Florida, you're out of the apartment."

"Hey... That's not nice." Brett said. Him and Ashley lived together in Florida because both of them were professional wrestlers in WWE's developmental terriory FCW. Ashley was Brett's valet as well as a female wrestler.

"Brett, we have to get going to the tux place to make sure everything fits." Ted said. Brett let go of Ashley and stood up. "You coming, dad?"

"I'll meet you out there." Ted Sr. said. Both boys nodded and walked back into the house.

"Hey, Papa DiBiase?" Ashley said. "I wanted to thank you for accepting Emma's request of having you walk her down the aisle."

"It's no trouble at all." Ted Sr. said. Ashley stood up and hugged him. "Your father would have wanted that."

"Yeah, he would have. Wish he was here though." Ashley said sniffing holding back the tears. The sudden death of her and Emma's father Liam still hurt. It was a few years ago but with the upcoming wedding of Emma, the pain of missing him returned to both of them. Emma kept a brave face though. That was the reason Ashley wanted to keep herself busy, to keep the many thoughts about their father out of her head. The one thought that was constant was that he'd miss seeing Emma get married to basically her childhood sweetheart.

"You know he's watching right now." Ted Sr. said.

"Ted, the boys are looking for you." Melanie said. She saw Ashley wipe the few tears off her face. "Oh, honey. What's the matter?" She walked up to her.

"Just missing my dad." Ashley said. Melanie hugged her.

"Ashley!" They heard someone yell. They saw one of the bridesmaids, Frannie Runnels run up. Frannie was married to Ted's best friend Cody Runnels. "Thank god I found you!"

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Hello Papa and Mama DiBiase." Frannie said and smiled at them. She looked at Ashley. "Emma is freaking out."

"About what?" Ashley asked walking away with Frannie. "Thank you again, Papa DiBiase."

* * *

**NIGHT OF REHERSAL DINNER**

"And the final thing aside from thanking you all for being here with us tonight, is to say to Emma that your father would be proud of you right now. Especially marrying the man your father kept saying that you will marry one day even though when you were younger you kept denying that fact." Anna Steele, Ashley and Emma's mom, said. Emma looked at Ted and smiled. "And the one thing that he would say right now is I told you so. So, here's a toast to Liam. Rest in peace, honey. To Liam."

"To Liam." Everyone said as they raised their glasses.

"Alright, let's eat!" Anna said as she sat back down. Brett, who was sitting across from Ashley, noticed the look on Ashley's face. He knew she was holding back tears.

"Are you OK, Ash?" Brett asked. Emma looked at Ashley when she overheard Brett ask that.

"Excuse me." Ashley said getting up from her seat and walking outside, ignoring all the people saying her name. She walked onto the pier and took off her heels. She sat down and stuck her feet into the water, wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes.

* * *

"I have to go after her." Emma said about to stand up.

"Emma, stay here. I'll go talk to her." Brett said getting up. Emma hugged him when he walked by.

"Thank you, Brett." Emma smiled. Brett nodded and walked outside.

"I didn't think our dad's death still effected her." Emma said sitting down and looking at Ted.

"Maybe the wedding brought back the emotions." Ted said.

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked taking a sip of her soda.

"Well, because he won't be here to see one of his little girls getting married and won't be here to walk you down the aisle." Ted said.

"True." Emma said. "I sure hope she'll talk with Brett about it."

* * *

Brett walked outside and looked around to find Ashley. He saw a figure sitting on the pier with their feet in the water. With the wind slowly moving their hair around, he knew it was her. He walked onto the pier and towards her. Brett had butterflies in his stomach just walking up to her and he didn't know why. He saw her slightly shiver. Taking off his suit jacket, Brett put it on Ashley's bare shoulders. Ashley turned around when she felt the jacket get put onto her shoulders. Brett saw the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. "Come here." Brett said opening his arms. Ashley put her arms through the sleeves of the jacket and stood up. She tightly wrapped her arms around the torso of Brett. Brett wrapped his around her.

"I miss him so much, Brett." Ashley sobbed into Brett's chest. Brett ran his hand up and down her back.

* * *

Being in Brett's arms had a soothing effect on her.

"It's OK, Ash." Brett said. "Just let it all out. Your dad wouldn't like the fact that you're over him at your twin sister's rehearsal dinner."

"I know." Ashley said and moved out of Brett's grasp. Brett looked at her and wiped away the few extra tears rolling down her cheeks. She still looked beautiful to him. He knew what the reason why he had butterflies in his stomach earlier. He liked her. "I probably look like crap right now."

"I think you look fine." Brett said and smiled.

"Is that true or are you just saying that?" Ashley asked.

"I mean it. You look fine. No make-up running, nothing aside from the red eyes but you got that from crying." Brett said. "Let's get you back inside before your sister starts to worry about you."

"Brett..." Ashley said.

"Yeah?" Brett said.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"You're welcome." Brett smiled and kissed her forehead. He extended his arm and Ashley linked hers with his after she put her heels back on. "Ready to go back in and face both of our families?"

"Yeah. Ashley said. They started to walk back towards the restaurant they were at for the rehearsal dinner. They walked in and back into the private dining area where they were holding the rehearsal dinner. Emma saw them walk in. She got out of her chair and ran up to them.

"Are you OK now?" Emma asked as she hugged Ashley.

"Yeah. I'm fine now." Ashley said. Emma smiled and hugged her again. They all sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the dinner.

"You OK now?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Ashley smiled. Along with the DiBiase family, she knew Cody since she's been little. Mainly because her dad was a professional wrestler and he worked with Dusty.

"Good because I don't want one of my best friends sad." Cody smiled.

"Don't worry I'm OK now." Ashley said and smiled as she turned her gaze towards Brett, who was talking with Ted and Emma.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Frannie asked whispering in her ear.

"No there isn't, why?" Ashley asked looking at Frannie.

"It sure looks like it." Frannie said. "And you can't deny the fact that you like him."

"Shh..." Ashley said putting her hand over Frannie's mouth. "Be quiet about it. Nobody knows yet . Well, aside from you. So shush."

"Alright." Frannie said.

* * *

**DAY OF WEDDING**

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." Emma said slightly freaking out and pacing back and forth in the room. She stopped pacing and looked up with a frightened expression on her face. . "Oh my god. What if Ted gets cold feet? What if he leaves me at the alter? What if..." She started to almost hyperventilate.

"Emma would be the one to think of the worst situations on the day of her wedding." Frannie said to another bridesmaid, Joey-Lynn Markewicz. Ashley walked up to Emma and put her hand's on Emma's shoulders.

"Deep breaths, Em." Ashley said. "In with the good air, out with the bad." Emma started taking deep breaths. "He's not going to leave you, Emma. Ted loves you SO much, that he wouldn't even DREAM of leaving you. He proposed to you and only you! Alright?" Emma nodded. "Come on, let's get to the salon so we can get your make-up and hair done. Then we'll go to the house and get you into your dress." Emma smiled. The wedding was going to be held at the DiBiase house. Emma and the girls stayed at the Steele house which was a mile up the road from the DiBiase house.

* * *

**AT THE DIBIASE HOUSE**

Brett walked out of the living room and into the foyer. He saw the front door open and saw Ashley walk in with curlers in her hair. He chuckled.

"Well, don't you look lovely." Brett said.

"Oh shut up before I kick your ass." Ashley threatened.

"Why are you here?" Brett asked.

"Um... what is going on today?" Ashley asked.

"The wedding..." Brett said.

"So that means?" Ashley said.

"You're here for the wedding." Brett smiled.

"No shit Sherlock." Ashley said.

"Aren't you here a little early?" Brett asked.

"I'm here to drop off a few things." Ashley said.

"Hey Brett. Who are you talking to?" Ted asked walking into the foyer. He saw Ashley.

"Don't say anything. Just because it's your wedding day, doesn't mean it won't stop me from giving you a black eye or kicking your ass." Ashley said. Ted raised his hands up in defense.

"I won't." Ted said.

"Good." Ashley said. "Anyway, here are the boutonnieres for you guys."

"You weren't supposed to pick them up." Ted said. "My mom was."

"She called me and asked me to cause she's running a little late." Ashley said. Melanie walked down the stairs.

"Thank you so much, Ashley." Melanie said and grabbed the bag. She handed it to the boys. "Come on, Ash. Let's get you back to your house." Melanie walked out of the house. Ted walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Ash." Brett said before Ashley walked out the door.

"Yeah?" Ashley said.

"You know I was only joking about your hair." Brett said.

"Don't worry about it." Ashley said. "This will make me look dashing later."

"That's my girl." Cody said as he was walking downstairs. "You're using my grooming tips, aren't you?"

"Every day." Ashley smiled. Both of them started laughing.

"OK, you two hang out with each other too much." Brett said.

"Actually, we don't spend enough time together." Ashley smiled. "Anyway, I have to go before the bride freaks out that her maid of honor isn't there. See you all at the ceremony." Ashley walked out the door.

"You like her, don't you?" Cody smirked.

"No..." Brett said walking towards the kitchen.

"Bull shit." Cody said. "No matter how much you deny it, I can tell otherwise." Cody said.

"What's he denying?" Ted asked as Cody and Brett walked into the kitchen.

"That he likes Ash." Cody said walking over to the fridge.

"You just figured that out?" Ted said.

"No. I could tell for the longest time because he's giving the same looks I did before I started dating Frannie." Cody said.

* * *

**THE RECEPTION**

Ashley was sitting down in her seat at the head table watching Emma and Ted dancing to Forever by Chris Brown. She was taking a break from dancing. She saw Brett dancing Cody and Frannie. She started laughing because both Cody and Brett were dancing and looking like complete idiots. Frannie was laughing too.

* * *

The song switched to More Than Words by Frankie J. Ashley was the only bridesmaid not on that dance floor dancing with someone. Frannie was dancing with her husband Cody and Joey was dancing with her fiancee Patrick, who was a professional wrestler that worked in the "rival" company TNA under the name of Alex Shelley. She turned her head towards Emma and Ted. Both were smiling and she could tell Ted was saying something to Emma. His eyes locked in a gaze with hers. Ashley smiled thinking that the smile on Emma's face hasn't left at all that night. She could just see the love between the both of them. She just hoped that she would find something like what they had.

* * *

"I think you should go dance with Ash." Frannie said walking up to Brett. "Don't give me that look, Brett. I can tell you like her." Frannie pushed him in the direction of Ashley. "Go!" She shook her head and smiled as he slowly made his way towards Ashley.

"Dance with me, my lovely wife." Cody said smiling at Frannie, who smiled back.

* * *

Ashley felt someone grab her hand. She looked and saw Brett.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"You, little girl, are coming to dance with me." Brett said.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because I want you too." Brett said pulling her off of her seat and towards the dance floor.

"Alright." Ashley said walking with him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"Wait, you're willingly doing something?" Brett said feigning a shocked expression. Ashley lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up." Ashley said.

"Well, at least now you'll be able to relax and won't be so stressed." Brett said.

"Let's hope." Ashley said. They danced the rest of the song is silence, just enjoying being in each other's company. "I'm going outside for some air. You want to come with?" Brett nodded and followed Ashley outside.

"Hey, Ash." Brett said.

"Yeah?" Ashley said turning around and facing Brett. Brett closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that since the rehearsal dinner." Brett smiled down at Ashley, who's intial shocked expression turned into a smile.

"Took you long enough." Ashley said wrapping her arms around Brett's neck, who leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

_**My 2**__**nd**__** one shot! **_

_**Sorry for it being so long. I was on a roll with this!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
